Spraying apparatus are known, especially apparatus for spraying liquid material disposed within a material container. The spraying apparatus includes a pressure chamber from which the material is taken. A spraying head with a dispensing valve is provided for spraying the material.
As is generally known, propellants, such as fluorocarbon propellants that are very harmful to the environment, are used for producing pressure within a pressure chamber.